U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,477, to Simpson, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of catheterization using a catheter having a distal region that includes a shapeable region. The method includes imparting a pre-established shape to the shapeable region.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,171, to Lebovic, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a flexible implantable brachytherapy treatment device for delivering brachytherapy to a target tissue region of a human or other mammalian body. The device may include one or more one or more radiation sources fixed relative to a non-dissolving casing.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0109079, to Asleson, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a trans-septal catheter delivery system having an elongate first tubular member and an elongate second tubular member receivable within the first tubular member. The first tubular member includes an adjustable portion adjacent a distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,326,423, to Zhu, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for steering electrical stimulation in cardiac rhythm management. A catheter arrangement includes an elongated structure supporting a fixation mechanism used to attach the arrangement to heart tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,478, to Tockman, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter assembly comprising an outer catheter member and an inner catheter member. The inner catheter member is slidably and rotatably disposed within the lumen of the outer catheter member. The outer catheter member has a distal end portion having a pre-formed curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,017, to Sylvanowicz, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter assembly by which a curved configuration at a distal portion of a catheter can be varied. The catheter has a predetermined curve at its distal end, and a sheath can be advanced over the distal end that tends to straighten the curve.
PCT Application PCT/AU2011/000532, to Ogle, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter shape adjusting mechanism. A catheter includes a stylet having a shaped distal part received within a catheter sheath. The catheter includes a stylet carrier displaceably carried by a handle and a shape adjuster in the form of a collar rotatable about the handle.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.